


Night Over King's Landing

by Blue_Night



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Making Love, Vaginal Sex, mentioning of incestuous relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Jaime and Brienne have returned to King's Landing, and Jaime's nephew King Joffrey has decided to celebrate their safe return with a banquet. Will Jaime's and Brienne's cautious friendship change into something deeper, or will Jaime deny his feelings for her because of Cersei?





	Night Over King's Landing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second posting here in this fandom, and my first attempt at writing Jaime and Brienne. I hope that it will be readable. I haven't read the books so far, only watched the TV series up to season 3, and English is not my first language. I hope that my Jaime and my Brienne are not totally out of character. I mostly write male slash, I'm a little bit rusty when it comes to writing heterosexual love scenes.  
> Your kudos and kind comments would mean a lot to me. <33

“This robe suits you much better than the one they provided you with in Harrenhal, Mylady.”

The tall woman slowly turned around to look over to where Jaime was standing in the shadows of the large balcony, watching her. He had needed some time to find her after she had excused herself from the banquet table a while ago, and Jaime couldn't blame her for having fled the feast the young king had arranged to celebrate his uncle's unexpected return to King's Landing.

Brienne of Tarth was born to be a fighter, and it was clear to see how uncomfortable and vulnerable she felt without her armor, something Jaime probably understood much better than anyone else of the countless guests who had come to celebrate that the Lord Commander of the King's Guard was still alive. Not unharmed and marked for life, but at least alive.

His father would always choose his armor over velvet and silk as well, but Tywin Lannister didn't approve of women wearing armors and weapons at all, his stern face giving his displeasure away when King Joffrey had decided to let Brienne of Tarth sit at Jaime's right side to honor her for what she had done for his 'beloved uncle'. Jaime was pretty sure that the only reason why his father hadn't protested against the seating arrangements was because he thought that Brienne of Tarth was too ugly to look at and too male in her behavior to tempt his oldest son in any way, and Jaime wouldn't do anything as long as his father was around that would arouse any suspicions that he was wrong with that.

“Thank you, Ser Jaime,” Brienne said at last when silence stretched uncomfortably between them after his compliment, her gaze traveling down at her own figure. Jaime had been the one choosing and paying her robe for her, but he wouldn't tell her that to not embarrass her more than she already was. His brother Tyrion had been of great help, the chambermaid of his newly wed wife Sansa seeing to it personally, because the maid the Lady of Tarth had been provided with didn't show any skills when it came to dressing her new lady properly.

Jaime suspected that the maid had come straight from the kitchen, but Brienne had told him strictly that the young girl served her well, and that she had all she needed in the rather small and dark chamber she had been assigned to after their arrival.

The robe the female knight wore revealed what the armor had hidden so well: the unmistakable proof that Brienne of Tarth was a woman through and through. Jaime had been too sick and dizzy to catch more than a brief glance at her body when they had shared the same bathtub in Harrenhal, but he still remembered her tall and lean frame and her soft curves, and he was pleased to see that the robe he had imagined her to wear accentuated her charms in the best way possible just like he had hoped it would.

Tyrion hadn't asked any nosy questions, only nodded and promised him that the brave lady who had saved his brother's life wouldn't make a fool of herself in front of the king and the queen, and the simple but elegant style with the long and tight sleeves and the loosely falling skirt suited his warrior lady perfectly. Jaime didn't really know when he had started to think of Brienne as his warrior lady, but this was what she had become to him, and he had to admit that he felt much more comfortable in her presence than in Cersei's since his return to the capital.

The dark green velvet enclosed Brienne's slim but strong torso like a second skin, and the collar was high enough to hide the fresh scars the bear had left on the delicate skin of her collarbone and her neck. Jaime's left hand itched with the strong urge to touch her, to trace along those scars and let them fade with his caresses. He still shivered by the mere thought that he had almost come too late to save her life, and he blinked to clear his vision and push the memory of how she had stood before the huge animal with nothing than only a wooden sword in her hand aside.

“I'd still prefer to get my armor and my swords back,” Brienne now added, turning around again to look over the dark capital once more.

Jaime stared at her straight back for a moment before stepping beside her. “I can imagine. Especially here in the palace,” he murmured, “it's not wise to walk through the corridors without your weapons these days.”

She shot him a quick sidelong glance. “I thought that you would be glad to be back here, Ser Jaime, feeling safe near your... family.”

Her short hesitancy and the way she had emphasized the word 'family' weren't lost on Jaime, and he huffed a sigh, something between a snort and a barked laugh. “Do you feel safe here, Mylady?” he answered with a counter question.

Brienne refused to look at him, instead, she observed the dark horizon as if she hoped to find the answer to his question in the distance behind the roofs of the large city. “They are not my family, Ser Jaime.”

“You should thank all the known Gods for that.” Jaime's words had been almost inaudible, but Brienne's slight flinch was proof enough that her ears were as sharp as her eyes and all of her other senses.

“Will you keep your promise and bring Lady Sansa and Lady Arya back to their home, back to Winterfell like you promised it to Lady Stark, Ser Jaime?”

Jaime had expected her to ask this question sooner rather than later, and he was surprised how much he hated to disappoint her. Somehow, Brienne of Tarth's opinion about him mattered more to him than it should, and much more than his sister's or his father's opinion about him mattered to him.

“Lady Arya isn't here like we thought she would be, and Lady Sansa is married to my brother now. I can't just take her away from him. Lady Stark is dead, everything has changed,” he said, trying to keep his face impassive because his excuse sounded lame even to himself.

Now it was Brienne's turn to snort. “I knew you wouldn't keep your promise, Kingslayer! Lady Stark is dead and you think that you can just break the oath you'd sworn to her as if it had never meant anything?” she spat out, careful to keep her voice low enough and going back to her former way of addressing him. “It's so easy for you to break the vow's you've made, isn't it?”

“What do you expect me to do, Mylady? Just ride out of the capital with only one hand that isn't even trained to hold a sword to search for a young girl - who managed to escape her captors and who has obviously become very good at not being found anyway? The king wouldn't let me – my father wouldn't let me - and you know that quite well!”

Her eyes threw fire at him when she turned her head. “It's always your father, Ser Jaime! It's so comfortable to hide behind his broad back and let him rule your life! Everyone can be found if needed be, even Lady Arya! And what about Lady Sansa? Does she look like a happily married wife to you?” she growled, but she sounded more exhausted than really hateful. The last weeks had taken their toll on her as much as they had on him, and Jamie couldn't blame her for her anger.

“I actually asked Lady Sansa earlier whether or not she wants to leave King's Landing, Mylady. She was very clear about belonging to her husband now and not leaving him and King's Landing. She might be young, but she's a grown up woman now nevertheless, and I can't just kidnap her to bring her back to Winterfell - which is only a ruin now anyway. Besides, my brother is a good man, and he will treat her well and kind – opposite to other lords who would be much less considerate of a young woman's needs. You have met some of them on our journey if I remember correctly – former and unloyal bannermen of Lord Stark who wanted to rape and harm you even though they knew about your services for Lady Stark. What do you think would they try to do to Lady Sansa if they captured us?”

Her for a woman strong shoulders slumped at that rather long speech. “You don't need to remind me that you saved me from them, Ser Jaime. I haven't forgotten that.”

“I'm sorry, it wasn't meant like that, Mylady. I didn't think you had.” Jaime cautiously stepped closer to her, invading her space and reaching out for her with his hand – the one he still possessed – when a sound next to them made him step back again.

“Lady Brienne, my dear brother! Here you are, hiding from the rest of us!” Cersei's figure was dark against the light of the torches, and Jaime let his hand drop again, his heart hammering in his chest all of a sudden.

“Your grace.” Brienne and his sister stared at each other for a moment, and Jaime could only admire Brienne for her demeanor because his sister was one of the most scaring people he knew, especially when she was smiling the way she was now.

Cersei let her eyes wander over Brienne's robe. “At least they found something long enough for you in the hurry. You are very tall for a woman, but I guess that being tall is necessary and of great advantage if you want to fight against... real men.”

“It is indeed, your grace.”

Cersei bared her teeth to another smile that looked more like a pained grimace. “You don't mind me taking my brother away from you for a while? It has been so long since we could talk to each other undisturbed. I'm sure that you will find a much more pleasant company among the other lords here. My brother has always been more known as a warrior than a courtly knight, knowing how to charm young ladies, and his vows as a man of the King's Guard never allowed him to develop such skills anyway.”

Brienne opened her mouth to speak, but Jaime raised his right arm to silence her, making sure that Cersei would see the amputated stump. The younger woman didn't even bat an eye, but his sister averted her gaze from the disgusting sight for a split second.

“The King himself ordered me to be Lady Brienne's companion tonight, my dear sister. We don't want to displease him at the banquet he arranged to celebrate my safe return to King's Landing and to honor Lady Brienne's services and courage, do we?”

Cersei kept the smile on her face, but Jaime could see the wrath and the hate in her eyes. “No, of course we don't want that. Enjoy yourselves, then.” She turned around on her heels and strode back to the hall with swinging skirts and her head held up high, and Jaime leaned against the railing of the balcony because his legs had started to tremble all of a sudden.

“She hates me.” Brienne's face was impassive as she watched the queen walk away, and Jaime rubbed his face with his left hand and followed her gaze. “She has more reasons to be grateful than to hate you,” he murmured, pushing his arm behind his back to hide his mutilation.

“Does she? The queen seems to think otherwise.”

“You don't need to be afraid of her, I wouldn't let her do you any harm, Mylady.”

“I'm not afraid of her, and I don't need your protection, Ser Jaime.”

“Yes, you do, I know her better than anybody else.”

Brienne's expression didn't change when she looked at him. “Yes, I've heard about that.”

Jaime felt himself blushing at the insinuation in her dry remark. He had never been interested in any other woman than his sister in his entire life, and he still didn't know why it was so different with Brienne of Tarth. She was like no other woman he had ever met, tall and clumsy and inexperienced when it came to the skills fine young lady should have. But she was also brave and a damn good fighter, capable of deceiving men taller and stronger than she was, and Jaime was able to see and appreciate her own special beauty, a beauty that was hidden beneath the layers of defiance and mistrust and visible only to those who took their time to get to know the woman hidden behind the warrior.

Maybe it was because he sensed that he could really trust her, her honesty and loyalty a rare and precious gem among all the glittering and shining but false jewels the other members of the royal court were.

Silence stretched between them again, and Brienne sighed and turned around to leave the balcony. “We should go back to the banquet.”

Jaime regarded her, the dark circles under her eyes visible even in the rather gloomy light. “You look tired, Mylady. No one will mind it if you withdraw to your chamber,” he said, knowing her well enough to see that she hated the mere thought of joining the other guests again. King Joffrey had enjoyed himself by humiliating his brother Tyrion and Lady Sansa, and Jaime didn't want to go back to the banquet and watch Joffrey humiliate him and Lady Brienne either.

“The banquet is taking place because of us, Ser Jaime, it would be impolite to leave it before the king does.” Brienne always put duty before her own wishes.

“We're both still recovering, Mylady, my nephew will understand that. Let me accompany you to your rooms so you can get some needed rest.” Jaime offered his right arm to her, and Brienne looked down at it, several emotions flickering over her features. There was no disgust visible in her eyes though as she gazed down at his stump, and Jaime waited patiently for her to take his arm and let him guide her through the corridors.

When she finally did, she smiled at him, and Jaime smiled back, feeling as if he had been gifted with something very special, something he had missed deeply without even knowing it.

 

***

 

“Thank you for accompanying me, Ser Jaime.” Brienne let go of his arm to open the door, and Jaime licked his lips, searching for something to prolong their inevitable parting.

“I should take a look inside to make sure that you'll be safe here, Mylady,” he murmured, not willing to let her go just like that. The tall woman raised an eyebrow at him. “I might not wear my armor, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Ser Jaime. I've done that before.”

“I didn't want to question your skills and abilities, Lady Brienne. But I'm not that ignorant when it comes to courtly behavior like my sister wanted to make you believe,” he said, inwardly slapping himself when she flinched at the mentioning of his sister.

“I didn't think you were.” Brienne sighed, opening the door and nodding when he gazed expectantly at her.

Jaime entered the small and unobtrusive chamber that would have suited a simple maid much better than a lady, but Brienne had forbidden him to change the arrangements that had been made for her.

“No one's there,” she stated standing in the open door, her tall figure illuminated by the candles her maid must have lit up earlier. The young girl was nowhere to be seen though, and Jaime frowned.

“I sent her away,” Brienne explained when she noticed his searching gaze, “I don't need a maid, and I prefer to be alone.”

“I see.” Jaime hesitated. “But you'll need help with the fastenings of your robe.” He gently pulled her away from the door and closed it, not wanting her to be an easy target for a possible attacker.

“No, I don't.” Brienne tried to free her wrist, but Jaime tightened his grip, stepping closer to her. “Let me help you before I go.”

“I can do that myself.” She scowled at him, and Jaime narrowed his eyes in sudden annoyance. He was tired of fighting with her all of the time, and he had really thought that they had become friends and that she had started to trust him at least partly.

“I have no intention to harm you, Mylady. I only want to help you.”

“I don't need your help! I can take care of myself!” she snapped back, looking pointedly at his right arm.

“I really wished that you would finally stop being that stubborn and start to trust me! I only want to make sure that you will be safe and comfortable!” he growled, causing her to glare at him.

“And I wished that you would finally stop trying to do that! I don't need your help!” She made another attempt to free her hand while he tried to pull her closer at the same time, and before either of them knew what was happening to them, she lay in his arms and his lips covered her mouth in a first passionate kiss.

 

***

 

She tasted of the wine she had drunk and the fruits she had had for a dessert, and Jaime hungrily deepened the kiss, wanting to taste her better and explore all the secrets hidden behind the gate her soft lips formed.

Brienne made a strangled sound, but she didn't try to shove him away, and Jaime took that as an invitation to push his tongue against the barrier that kept him from discovering her the way he had secretly longed to do for a rather long time. She went still in his arms for a moment before cautiously letting him in, and the realization that she must still be unkissed almost made his knees buckle.

Jaime had known that Brienne of Tarth was still untouched, but he hadn't known that she had also never kissed before, and he couldn't keep the low growl inside that escaped his throat. He closed his right arm firmly around her slim waist and held her head in place with his left hand, his calloused fingers carding through the soft strands of her short hair.

Brienne let him kiss her without responding to it for two or three seconds, but then she started to kiss him back, her hands clutching his doublet. His blood rushed faster through his veins, boiling with passion when she shyly met his tongue with her own, her first attempts to explore him as well clumsy and uncertain, but more arousing than Cersei's skillful caresses had ever been. It made him hard within the blink of an eye, leaving him breathless and aching for her with desperate need.

Brienne was pure and innocent where Cersei was lustful and demanding, and Jaime lost himself in her embrace and their first ardent exploration of each other's mouths. He knew that he needed to be gentle with her, that he couldn't just take her like that, and he prepared himself for being pushed back and sent out of her room when he finally drew back from her swollen lips to give both of them the chance to breathe properly again.

She gazed at him for a moment, her hand coming up to touch her lips where his mouth had been only seconds ago. “We shouldn't do that,” Brienne finally whispered, but she didn't move, and she didn't push him away from her either.

Jaime swallowed, cocking his head to the side to kiss her again. “Yes, we should.” His words were only a hoarse whisper, and Brienne didn't object when he captured her lips in another kiss again. Instead, she pulled him closer and kissed him back without hesitation this time, battling playfully with his tongue for dominance in the same old courting dance so many couples had danced together before them.

Jaime's head was spinning with lust as he probed and licked his way around in the soft cavern of her sweet mouth, discovering the most sensitive spots and places that made her moan and gasp for him until he was sure that he had found all of them.

“I want you, my sweet Brienne, Mylady, I want you more than anything! Please don't send me away!” He trailed heated kisses all over her face and her neck, pushing the collar of her splendid robe aside to lavish attention on the scars the bear had left on her, kissing the red lines with heated passion.

“I should, but I cannot,” was all she whispered, pressing his head against her fragrant skin with both hands, and Jaime lifted her up with a growl and carried her to her bed.

 

***

 

He had undressed her with as much care as possible, swearing silently about the loss of his right hand several times. He had become better at using only one hand over the past weeks, but it was still difficult and hard sometimes, and Brienne had surprised him with her eagerness and her passion when she had helped him stripping his own clothes.

Her bed was rather small, but Jaime didn't care about that, it only gave him an excuse to pull her as close as possible to his with desire aching body, and Brienne didn't seem to mind the constriction either, snuggling close to him when he kissed her again, her hands clinging to his shoulders for dear life.

Jaime took his time to explore her, holding her tight with his right arm and using his left hand to caress and stroke her with rapt devotion. He didn't have any experiences with other women except for Cersei, opposite to his sister who had lain with other men than him as he knew. He had learned to pleasure Cersei and play her like a musician would play their harp, desperate to prove to her that he was the only one who could really satisfy her.

But this was his brave warrior lady, his sweet Brienne, and it felt as new to him as if it was his first time making love to a woman at all.

It probably was, and Jaime felt unsure and excited at the same time, straining his ears and his eyes not to miss any sign of pleasure or discomfort Brienne might utter or display.

The moon threw his silvery light over their entangled limbs, and Jaime followed the shining patterns on Brienne's trembling body, his fingertips gliding over her delicate flesh to explore her delights and pull more moans and sweet gasps from her. She was curvy and soft in all the right places, lean and strong where she needed to be to defeat all those stupid so-called warriors who that the women didn't know how to fight.

“You're so beautiful, My sweet lady Brienne,” he whispered adoringly, surprised about himself. Ser Jaime Lannister had never felt this way before, neither about Cersei, nor about anybody else, words of adoration and passion tumbling from his lips of their own will as he worshiped her with ardent lips and fingers.

“I am not beautiful!” Brienne tensed up beneath him, but his lips on her mouth swallowed her protest, and he held her tight and kept her from moving away from him. “Yes, you are, Mylady, much more beautiful than you'll ever know!” He dabbed urgent kisses along her jaw and her neck, kissing her scars and moving further down to her breasts, two perfect creamy-white hills in the landscape of her womanly body. He tasted her once more, licking up the small droplets of sweat her arousal formed on her skin, kissing and kneading her breasts until she arched into his touch with a strangled moan.

Jaime couldn't remember any time he had been as hard as he was now, hard only for her, aching to sheathe himself into her velvet-like heat. He would be her first man, the first one allowed to enter her, and he would make it good for her and show her how wonderful it could be between a man and a woman. She only knew rough and cruel hands and the heavy weight of stinking bastards trying to rape her, but he wouldn't be one of them but make her scream with pleasure instead of pain.

He let his hand glide down on her body, teasing her navel while he distracted her with his lips on her breasts and her nipples, sucking tenderly at the rosy knobs crowning the smooth hills. Her muscles trembled under his fingertips, twitching when he circled the tiny hole in the middle of her belly, and Jaime could feel her instinctively spreading her legs when he stroked over her pubic hair for the first time. It was already damp with her arousal, and he teased her a little bit, enjoying how the soft blond curls between her thighs tickled his palm before finally cupping her folds and pushing one tender finger between them to search for her little pearl.

“Jaime!” Her soft cry was music in his ears when he touched her where no other man had ever touched her before, her juice coating his fingertips. She was so wet and ready for him, her most sensitive knob swollen and throbbing with her need to be touched and pleasured there. Jaime raised his head from her breasts to claim her lips in another passionate kiss as he started to massage her, his only goal to feel her coming undone underneath him. It would make it easier for him to take her when she was still dazed, relaxed and wide from her pleasure, and he opened his eyes to watch her closely while he stroked and kissed her.

Brienne trembled and shivered every time he stroked over her pearl with his digit, her breathing harsh and raged against his lips. He pushed his tongue deep into her mouth, imitating what he would do with his hard manhood later, and his chest swelled with pride when her hips responded to his caresses, jerking in time to his strokes as she climbed the last steps that would lead her to her release.

“Come for me, Mylady, come for me now.” His husky order pushed her over the edge, and he swallowed her cry again, stealing his name from her lips. Heavy shivers captured her tall body when she came, and he watched her with rapt devotion and stroked her through her height until she went limp with a strangled sob.

Jaime didn't give her the time to recover from her first height but covered her with his own body and pushed one knee between her legs to bring himself in position. “Jaime...” she murmured confused, and he soothed her with tender kisses, stroking her face with his hand. “Hush, shshsh, just relax, my sweet Brienne. I won't hurt you, I will make this good for you. You only need to relax.”

She looked up at him, and his throat tightened when he saw the trust in her eyes. He felt humble and blessed, and he had to blink when she took his amputated wrist to kiss the stump, her gaze fixed on his face.

“Jaime, please take me, show me how it can be.”

Her words were all he needed and what he had been waiting for, and he shifted his weight above her to guide himself into her, breaching her tight entrance as he slowly entered her inch by inch. Brienne gasped out and screwed her face at the first uncomfortable intrusion, but she didn't try to pull back, her warm lips firmly pressed against his mutilated wrist.

Jaime didn't know from where he took the strength to go as slowly as he did and not just ram himself into her heavenly warm wetness. He bit down on his bottom lip, his eyes traveling over her face to search for any sign of real pain or objection, ready to pull back if she told him to do.

But Brienne only returned his gaze, not hiding her feelings from him like she had done so many times before. She was so tight and so wet, her walls clenching around him with new arousal when he was finally buried fully inside her virgin channel.

“Want you, want you so much.” Jaime buried his face on her shoulder, struggling to keep the last shreds of his self-control, and Brienne wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair until he dared to relax and finally start to move.

They were clumsy together at first, needing to find a rhythm that suited both of them, but it didn't take long until she wrapped her long legs around him as well, her endless long slim but strong legs that would stand their ground in every fight she might be challenged for.

“Jaime, Jaime... please!” Her voice urged him on to move faster, and he did, driving in and out of her in a steady pace. His hand found its way between their sweat-slick bodies again to stroke her little jewel and make sure that she would find satisfaction together with him.

Brienne was glorious in her arousal, her head thrown back on her pillow and her eyes squeezed shut with the sensations coursing through her now, and Jaime knew for sure that he would never forget the sight of her, her skin shining like precious silk in the light of the moon and the candles, rosy from the exertion and the pleasure she felt.

He was so hard that it was driving him crazy, he needed to come so badly, but Jaime focused his attention on her only, enjoying every shiver and every moan he pulled from her with his thrusts. The double stimulation pushed her towards the edge without mercy, and he growled triumphantly when her spasms became more and more erratic, her walls massaging his aching manhood in the most pleasurable way. He pressed his digit against her pulsing pearl and she came around him with a soft cry, her entire body arching against him with the waves of her forceful release.

Jaime gasped through gritted teeth when he followed her over the edge, spending his warm seed deep inside her in several powerful spurts. His vision went white with the force of his climax, and Jaime found himself whispering her name again and again, using his last coherent thought not to crush her with his weight when he dropped down on her.

They lay like this for a while, listening to each other's breathing, her fingers carding through his hair again.

He kissed her on her lips when he gently pulled out of her, searching her gaze. “Is it always like this?” she finally asked, her voice amazed and thoughtful at the same time.

Jaime swallowed, shaking his head. “No, my sweet Brienne, it isn't.” He paused, kissing her again. “It has never been like this before.”

“Oh.” She regarded him silently for a while. “Will it be like this again? Between you and me, I mean.”

Jaime smiled at her, and he knew that she could see the love he felt for her in his eyes when he met her attentive eyes. He hadn't meant to fall in love with her, but Brienne of Tarth was the bravest and most beautiful woman he had ever met, her beauty coming straight from her kind soul and her loyal mind, a treasure he hadn't believed to ever find somewhere in the seven kingdoms.

“Yes, Mylady. Between you and me, it will always be like this,” he said, stroking her face with his mutilated wrist she had kissed so tenderly, sealing his promise with another deep and passionate, loving kiss.


End file.
